juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum26
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 *Archiwum do 17.08.10 *Archiwum do 04.09.10 *Archiwum do 09.10.10 *Archiwum do 10.12.10 *Archiwum do 11.02.11 *Archiwum do 28.05.11 *Archiwum do 10.09.11 2011 Październik 120px|right *Moggi krytykuje decyzję ws. Del Piero :Były dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Luciano Moggi stwierdził, że oświadczenie prezydenta Andrei Agnelliego w sprawie zakończenia współpracy z Alessandro Del Piero było błędem, a boli szczególnie sposób w jaki potraktowano napastnika. Nie rozumiem oświadczenia Agnelliego. Del Piero to wciąż najlepszy technicznie gracz Juventusu, a gdy pojawia się na boisku zawsze sprawia problemy rywalom. Klub powinien poinformować o wszystkim w marcu lub kwietniu. Wyjawianie tego już teraz nie ma dla mnie większego sensu. Ktokolwiek doradził Agnelliemu takie zachowanie popełnił straszny błąd. To było niebezpieczne, ponieważ mogło zdemotywować napastnika do dalszej pracy. To był fatalny sposób na potraktowanie zawodnika, który dął tyle temu klubowi. *Immobile marzy o powrocie do Juve :Ciro Immobile, z ośmioma bramkami na koncie, jest liderem klasyfikacji strzelców Serie B. W swoim obecnym zespole znalazł się na zasadzie wypożyczenia z Juventusu FC, gdzie jak sam przyznaje chciałby powrócić i powalczyć o miejsce w składzie Starej Damy. Póki co skupiam się na grze w Serie B w drużynie Pescary. Jednakże moim celem na przyszłość jest powrót i gra dla Juventusu, ewentualnie dla jakiegoś innego klubu z Serie A. 120px|right *Najgorszy wynik finansowy w historii Juventusu :Niemal 100 milionów euro długu ma już Juventus FC. To w dużej mierze efekt budowy własnego stadionu, ale także nieudanej walki o odzyskanie dawnej pozycji – uważa prezydent Andrea Agnelli. Turyńczycy w nowy obiekt zainwestowali około 120 milionów euro, przez co w podsumowaniu sezonu 2010/2011 ich dług kształtuje się w granicach 95 milionów euro. Szacuje się jednak, że dzięki oddaniu do użytku nowego obiektu, pierwszego we Włoszech będącego własnością danego klubu, zysk Starej Damy wyniesie 21 milionów euro rocznie. To najgorszy wynik w historii Juventusu. Liczby te powstały w związku z inwestycją w stadion, ale także z powodu nieudanej czteroletniej walki o odzyskanie swojej pozycji na boisku. Te sumy są nie do przyjęcia, ale to efekt walki Juventusu o pozostanie w elicie, podczas gdy na sukcesy wciąż musimy jeszcze czekać. *20 dni przerwy Giaccheriniego :Pomocnik Juventusu FC Emanuele Giaccherini, który doznał kontuzji podczas niedzielnego spotkania przeciwko Chievo Werona, nie pojawi się na boisku w ciągu najbliższych 20 dni. Giaccherini musiał opuścić boisko podczas wspomnianego spotkania, gdy poczuł ból w lewym udzie . Do dziś lekarze nie ocenili jednak dokładniej jego stanu zdrowia. Badania przeprowadzono dopiero dziś rano w Turynie. Wykazały one naderwanie mięśnia pierwszego stopnia we wspomnianym lewym udzie zawodnika. Zdaniem lekarza, który zaopiekował się piłkarzem Starej Damy przerwa w występach w jego przypadku powinna wynieść około 20 dni. 120px|right *Agnelli: Ostatni sezon Del Piero :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn Andrea Agnelli potwierdził, że obecnym sezon jest ostatnim sezonem Alessandro Del Piero w klubie. Podczas wtorkowego walnego zgromadzenia, szef Starej Damy przyznał, że doświadczony napastnik zakończy latem karierę. Nasz kapitan Alessandro Del Piero naprawdę chciał zostać, ale jest to jego ostatni rok w Bianconeri. Del Piero na razie nie skomentował tych doniesień, ale już wcześniej pojawiały się informacje, że zawodnik zamierza po zakończeniu sezonu zakończyć karierę. *Juventus ponownie sprzedał wszystkie bilety :Juventus FC za pośrednictwem swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej poinformował o kolejnym sukcesie marketingowym. Nowy stadion ponownie zapełni się kibicami, którzy wykupili wszystkie bilety na najbliższe dwa spotkania. Stara Dama podejmie w weekend na swoim boisku Genoę, by już trzy dni później przyjąć na nowym obiekcie Fiorentinę. Bilety na pierwsze spotkanie znajdowały się w sprzedaży już kilka dni temu, podczas gdy dystrybucję wejściówek na starcie z toskańskim klubem zakończono dziś rano. Jak zapewniają prowadzący oficjalną witrynę Juventusu, wejściówki na drugie ze wspomnianych spotkań rozeszły się dziś rano w zaledwie kilka godzin, a to oznacza, że zarówno w sobotę jak i w przyszły wtorek na stadionie zasiądzie komplet kibiców. 120px|right *Juventus włączył się do walki o Maxwella :Już nie tylko AC Milan, ale i Juventus FC walczy o pozyskanie Maxwella. Wydaje się, że lewy obrońca FC Barcelona podczas zimowego okna transferowego zmieni otoczenie. Zawodnik Dumy Katalonii ma ważny kontrakt do 30 czerwca 2012 roku. W Barcie przegrywa rywalizację z Erikiem Abidalem. *Conte zadowolony z postawy zespołu po meczu z Chievo :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Antonio Conte jest zadowolony z postawy zespołu w niedzielnym meczu z Chievo Werona. Trener Starej Damy żałuje jedynie, że jego drużynie nie udało się odnieść zwycięstwa. Mecz zakończył się bezbramkowym remisem. Można żałować końcowego wyniku, ale nie można narzekać na dyspozycję zespołu. Mieliśmy inicjatywę od początku do końca Jestem zadowolony z postawy zespołu. Chievo to doskonały zespół, silny fizycznie i nie przypadkowo zdobyli dziewięć punktów. Mimo wielu bramkowych okazji, nie zdołaliśmy trafić do siatki. Jestem jednak zadowolony. Nasze postawa była zupełnie inna, niż w meczu w Katanii. 120px|right *Serie A (7/38): Chievo 0-0 Juventus :Juventus FC nie zapamięta zbyt dobrze podróży do Werony, gdzie rozegrał spotkanie z miejscowym Chievo. Bianconeri zremisowali bowiem z Latającymi Osłami 0:0, na otarcie łez pozostaje im fakt, iż mimo to wciąż przewodzą Serie A. :Chievo - Juventus 0:0 :Chievo (4-3-1-2): Sorrentino - Sardo (21' Frey), Morero (69' Mandelli), Cesar, Jokic - Bradley, Rigoni, Hetemaj - Sammarco (60' Cruzado) - Thereau, Pellissier :Juventus (4-1-4-1): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Pirlo - Krasić (56' Giaccherini, 80' Estigarribia), Vidal, Marchisio (70' Del Piero), Pepe - Vucinić :Żółte kartki: 20' Thereau, 27' Morero, 55' Sammarco, 71' Bradley, 85' Mandelli, 90+5' Sorrentino - 88' Pepe, 90+5' Chiellini :Sędzia główny: Andrea De Marco *Lichtsteiner: Musimy udowodnić swoją wartość :Stephan Lichtsteiner emanuje pewnością siebie przed najbliższym spotkaniem ligowym z Chievo Verona ale jednocześnie przestrzega przed hurraoptymizmem i roztrwonieniem wygranej z Milanem. Pozytywnie zaliczyliśmy test z Milanem. Nie tylko zwycięstwo dodaje nam pewności siebie, ale również postawa zespołu w tym meczu pozwala z optymizmem patrzyć w przyszłość i liczyć na kolejne korzystne rezultaty. Oczywiście, mamy przed sobą mecz który również musimy wygrać, inaczej roztrwonimy wynik sprzed dwóch tygodni. Musimy w Weronie udowodnić swoją wartość, grając z takim samym zaangażowaniem jak przeciwko Milanowi. 120px|right *Rossi wierzy w Juve i Napoli :Dwa kluby, które jeszcze niedawno były łączone z pozyskaniem Giuseppe Rossiego są jego zdaniem kandydatami do zdobycia mistrzostwa Włoch. Mowa o Juventusie i Napoli, które ostatecznie nie zdołały wykupić tego gracza z Villarrealu. Snajper w jednym z wywiadów wyjawił, że skupia się tylko i wyłącznie na walce o jak najlepsze wyniki swojej aktualnej drużyny, plotki transferowe odkładając na boczny tor. Mimo to w jego ocenie szanse na mistrzostwo kraju byłych pretendentów do jego pozyskania są naprawdę duże. Sądzę, że Juventus i Napoli są w tym sezonie wystarczająco silne kadrowo i mają wszystko, czego trzeba by walczyć o mistrzostwo kraju. Mają wspaniałych trenerów i mogą wygrać tytuł. Ja sam myślę tylko o Villarrealu i nie zastanawiam się nad możliwością przenosin do Napoli. Chcę tylko radzić sobie dobrze w lidze hiszpańskiej i Lidze Mistrzów. Nadal możemy awansować do kolejnej rundy. Ważne jednak byśmy osiągnęli dobre wyniki w dwóch najbliższych meczach przeciwko Manchesterowi City. Nie będzie to jednak łatwe zadanie, bo to naprawdę silna drużyna. *Moggi odradza Teveza Juventusowi :Gdyby dyrektorem sportowym Juventusu był Luciano Moggi z pewnością nigdy nie doszłoby do sprowadzenia do Turynu Carlosa Teveza z uwagi na charakter zawodnika, który potrafi rozbić atmosferę w każdej szatni. Zdaniem Moggiego Juventus nie ma jeszcze tak silnej kadry, by walczyć z Milanem, Interem i Napoli o mistrzostwo kraju, ale i tak pozyskanie Teveza w okresie przebudowy kadry byłoby strzeleniem sobie w stopę z uwagi na charakter Argentyńczyka. Moggi zabrał czas w całej sprawie, ponieważ w ostatnim czasie coraz głośniej mówi się o odejściu Teveza z Manchesteru City, a wśród zainteresowanych jego pozyskaniem wymienia się właśnie m.in. Juventus. Kupowanie człowieka, który potrafi rozbić atmosferę w szatni takiego jak Tevez w zimowym okienku transferowym, byłoby największym błędem, tym bardziej, że Juventus znajduje się w okresie przebudowy - stwierdził Moggi, którego słowa są niemal kopią wypowiadanych niespełna rok temu, gdy z Sampdorii w atmosferze skandalu odchodził Antonio Cassano. Ostatecznie trafił on do Milanu, co także wiele osób uznawało za błąd, a jednak ostatecznie klub ten zdobył mistrzostwo, a zawodnik nie sprawiał w drugiej części sezonu żadnych problemów. 120px|right *Juve jednak zarobi na Amaurim? :Choć po tegorocznym letnim mercato wydawało się, że Amauri nie zostanie już sprzedany przez Juventus, to istnieje spora szansa, iż Brazylijczyk przeniesie się jeszcze w styczniu do Francji. O jego podpis mają się bić Marsylia i PSG. Obecnie Amauri znajduje się poza składem turyńskiej drużyny i Antonio Conte nie zamierza korzystać z jego usług. W takim wypadku były gracz Palermo zamierza opuścić Starą Damę już w styczniu, ponadto nie zamierza pozostać we Włoszech. Wciąż zainteresowane pozyskaniem 31-latka są PSG i Marsylia, które zamierzają powalczyć w zimie o jego podpis. Oczywiście Bianconeri nie mają co liczyć na odzyskanie zbyt wielkiej kwoty z zainwestowanej w brazylijskiego napastnika. Jednakże najważniejszym będzie chyba uwolnienie się od jego bardzo wysokiej gaży. *Cagliari chce powrotu Matriego :Dopiero latem Alessandro Matri stał się oficjalnie pełnoprawnym członkiem kadry Juventusu, do którego trafił z Cagliari Calcio. Dziś Sardyńczycy zaczynają głośno mówić o chęci sprowadzenia tego gracza z powrotem do swojego klubu. Matri początkowo trafił z Cagliari do Juventusu zimą na zasadzie półrocznego wypożyczenia z opcją transferu definitywnego po sześciu miesiącach. W tym czasie pozostawił po sobie na tyle dobre wrażenie, że turyńczycy zdecydowali się wpłacić do kasy klubowej Cagliari 15,5 miliona euro, uzyskując pełne prawa do karty zawodniczej Matriego, a z samym graczem wiążąc się do czerwca 2015 roku. Po słabszym początku rozgrywek w wykonaniu snajpera i w związku z wielką konkurencją o miejsce w składzie odezwały się jednak głosy, jakoby Stara Dama rozważała pozbycie się zawodnika z końcem tego sezonu, jeśli oczywiście jego forma nie pójdzie znacznie w górę. Na takie wiadomości z radością reaguje prezydent Cagliari Massimo Cellino, który wyraził chęć pozyskania Matriego po raz kolejny, oczywiście za dużo mniejszą kwotę niż ta towarzysząca transferowi zawodnika w odwrotnym kierunku. Jestem gotowy przyjąć go z powrotem z końcem sezonu, jeśli Juventus będzie chciał go sprzedać iż zaoferuje mi małą zniżkę. Oczywiście także Alessandro będzie musiał zaakceptować obniżkę płacy w Cagliari. 120px|right *Marotta nie wyklucza starań o Teveza :Juventus Turyn może w styczniu rozpocząć starania o pozyskanie Carlosa Teveza. Przedstawiciele włoskiego klubu podkreślają jednak, że obecnie nie prowadzą żadnych negocjacji z napastnikiem Manchesteru City. Argentyńczyk w środę wrócił do Anglii ze swojej ojczyzny, do której się udał po tym jak został zawieszony ze rzekomą odmowę wejścia na boisko podczas meczu Ligi Mistrzów z Bayernem Monachium. Tevez raczej nie ma przyszłości w Manchesterze i w styczniu prawdopodobnie zmieni barwy klubowe. Latem jego pozyskaniem interesowały się Corinthians i Inter. Teraz dyrektor generalny Juventusu Giuseppe Marotta rówież nie wyklucza zainteresowania. To normalne, że rozmawia się o takich zawodnikach w kontekście Juventusu. Na razie jednak nie rozpoczęliśmy negocjacji w sprawie pozyskania Teveza. Mamy drużynę, która spełnia nasze potrzeby. Z tygodnia na tydzień będziemy oceniać, czy kogoś nam brakuje. Nie jesteśmy tymi, którzy odkrywają Teveza. On jest wielkim zawodnikiem, a my jesteśmy wielkim klubem, więc normalne jest, że istnieje związek. *Juventus sięgnie w styczniu po Carvalho? :Juventus Turyn jest podobno poważnie zainteresowany pozyskaniem w styczniu obrońcy Realu Madryt Ricardo Carvalho. Kontrakt 33-letneigo zawodnika z Królewskimi wygasa z końcem obecnego sezonu. Królewskimi W mediach pojawiły się ostatnio informacje, że Real rozważa sprzedaż Portugalczyka podczas styczniowego okna transferowego, aby uniknąć jego odejdzie wolnego transferu po zakończeniu sezonu. Juventus od dawna poszukuje nowego zawodnika do środka obrony. Innym kandydatem do wzmocnienia Starej Damy jest Brazylijczyk Rhodolfo. 120px|right *Nie ma rozmów w sprawie Rhodolfo :Juventus Turyn cały czas jest zainteresowany obrońcą Sao Paulo Rhodolfo. Przedstawiciele obu klubów na razie jednak nie prowadzą rozmów na temat transferu. Niewykluczone jednak, że rozpoczną się one po zakończeniu sezonu w Brazylii, a zawodnik przeniesie się do Juventusu podczas styczniowego okna transferowego. W tej chwili nie ma żadnych nowych informacji. Juventus jest nim zainteresowany i jest to jedyny włoski klub, który go obserwuje. Mamy nadzieję, że w styczniu przeniesie się do Włoch, ale na razie nie mamy umówionego spotkania z Juventusem. Również dlatego, że Sao Paulo nie chce myśleć o jego transferze przed zakończeniem sezonu. Oczywiście mój klient chciałby grać we Włoszech i mamy tylko nadzieję, że właściwa oferta zostanie złożona. *Ghirardi: Parma właściwym miejscem dla Giovinco :Właściciel FC Parmy, Tommaso Ghirardi wierzy iż Sebastian Giovinco wciąż będzie nabierał doświadczenia w jego zespole. Ghirardi z uwagą przyglądał się występowi włoskiego pomocnika w reprezentacji narodowej w minioną środę. Zagrał przeciwko Irlandii bardzo dobrze. Jestem trochę rozczarowany, iż nie zdobył gola, jednakże jestem jednocześnie przekonany, że Sebastian jest w stanie dać bardzo wiele Italii. Właściciel Parmy wypowiedział się również na temat pozycji Giovinco w klubie. Jestem z nim w dobrych stosunkach. On wie, że cenimy go bardzo wysoko i może zostać protagonistą naszego zespołu. Wciąż może wiele poprawić, ale ważne jest to, że jest skromnym dzieciakiem, któremu woda sodowa nie uderza do głowy. 120px|right *Pepe: Conte mnie przekonał :Simone Pepe przyznał w jednym z wywiadów, że podczas letniego okienka transferowego był bliski przenosin do Zenitu Sankt Petersburg, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się pozostać za namową Conte w Turynie. Conte był ze mną kiedy rozmawiałem o transferze do Zenitu. Powiedział mi bym nie opuszczał klubu, tylko zabrał się do pracy. Uwierzył we mnie dając przy tym motywację do dalszej gry w Turynie. Naszą siłą jest intensywność w każdy weekend, a wszystko oczywiście dzięki Conte. Rozpoczęliśmy bardzo dobrze i chcemy to kontynuować. *Cannavaro: Pirlo kluczowy dla Juve :Fabio Cannavaro były obrońca Juventusu Turyn, kluczowego zawodnika w grze Starej Damy upatruje Andreę Pirlo. Przy okazji zawodnik wskazał głównego rywala Juve w walce o mistrzostwo. Pirlo jest bardzo poważnym wzmocnieniem dla Juventusu, ale z drugiej strony zostawił po sobie lukę w Mediolanie. Cannavaro wyraził przy okazji swoją opinię na temat walki o Scudetto: Kiedy pokonasz Inter, nie musisz niczego udowadniać. Napoli poprawiło swoją grę w porównaniu z ostatnim sezonie. Do końca rozgrywek będzie głównym rywalem Juve w walce o mistrzostwo. 120px|right *Marchisio liczy na gola w reprezentacji :Claudio Marchisio rozochocił się ostatnimi trafieniami w szlagierze włoskiej Serie A z Milanem. Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn chciałby trafić również do siatki w drużynie narodowej. Marzę o swoim pierwszym golu w reprezentacji. W Juventusie wszystko obok Andrea Pirlo jest łatwiejsze, ale koncentruje się w tej chwili na miejscu w reprezentacji. Marchisio ma na swoim koncie 15 występów w reprezentacji Włoch, która już zapewniła sobie awans do przyszłorocznych Mistrzostw Europy. *Zola proponuje Juventusowi Teveza :Gianfranco Zola proponuje by Juventus pozyskał w styczniowym okienku transferowym Carlosa Teveza, bo wówczas zespół prowadzony przez Antonio Conte będzie jeszcze trudniej pokonać niż teraz. Podoba mi się praca wykonywana w tym klubie przez Antonio Conte. To twardy facet, a z Carlosem Tevezem jego zespół byłby jeszcze trudniejszy do pokonania. Odejście 27-latka z Manchesteru City po ostatnich wydarzeniach jest niemalże przesądzone. Pytanie tylko, gdzie Argentyńczyk zdecyduje się przenieść. Bardzo możliwe, że zdecyduje się powrócić do ojczyzny. 120px|right *Vucinić sceptyczny w kwestii Scudetto :Mirko Vucinić z dystansem podchodzi do walki Juventusu o Scudetto. Stara Dama plasuje się po pięciu kolejkach na szczycie tabeli Serie A do spółki z Udinese. W niedawnym hicie pokonała u siebie Milan 2:0. Mamy mocny zespół i na pewno możemy zajść daleko, jednak jest zbyt wcześnie, aby składać deklaracje. Mistrzostwa nie zdobywa się jesienią, droga do końca sezonu jest jeszcze bardzo długa. Vucinic przeniósł się do Turynu z Romy w letnim okienku transferowym za kwotę 15 milionów euro. *Storari przedłużył kontrakt z Juventusem :Marco Storari zgodnie z przewidywaniami zdecydował się na przedłużenie kontraktu z Juventus FC. Zastępca Gianluigi Buffona związał się z klubem do 30 czerwca 2014 roku. 34-letni golkiper w poprzednim sezonie pod nieobecność Buffona spisywał się znakomicie, ale po powrocie popularnego Gigiego do zdrowia, musiał mu ustąpić miejsca w składzie. 120px|right *Giaccherini kontuzjowany :Pozyskany latem przez Juventus Turyn z Ceseny, Emanuele Giaccherini doznał kontuzji mięśniowej podczas środowego treningu. Nie wiadomo jak długo potrwa przerwa w grze 26-latka. Z powodu kontuzji Giaccherini nie wziął udziału w meczu wewnętrznym przeprowadzonym również w środę. W ciągu 48 godzin będzie wiadomo jak poważny jest uraz pomocnika 'Starej Damy'. Giaccherini dołączył do Juventusu z Ceseny w letnim okienku transferowym i od tego momentu wystąpił w czterech spotkaniach ligowych. *Matri: Będę czekał na swoją szansę :Alessandro Matri jest rozczarowany brakiem powołania do reprezentacji Włoch, ale zamierza czekać na swoją szansę. W obliczu kontuzji trener zamiast napastnika Juve, powołał Pablo Osvaldo z Romy. Oczywiście jestem rozczarowany brakiem powołania. Oczywiście, decyzję o powołaniu Osvaldo podjął selekcjoner. Ja mogę czekać na swoją szansę. Jest jeszcze dużo czasu i mam nadzieję, znajdę się w składzie przy kolejnych powołaniach. Matri ma na swoim koncie dwa występy w reprezentacji i jedną bramkę, w wygranym z Ukrainą spotkaniu towarzyskim 2:0. 120px|right *Maldini: Dlaczego powołano Osvaldo? :Cesare Maldini zupełnie nie rozumie, dlaczego w kadrze reprezentacji Włoch znalazł się Pablo Osvaldo, a nie zawodnik Juventusu Turyn - Alessandro Matri. Legenda włoskiej piłki oczekuje, że odpowiedzi na to pytanie udzieli selekcjoner Cesare Prandelli. Nowy napastnik Romy, który trafił latem do Serie A z Espanyolu Barcelona, zagra w najbliższych meczach kwalifikacji Euro 2012 pod nieobecność Giampaolo Pazziniego i Mario Balotelliego. Powinniśmy dowiedzieć się z jakich powodów powołany został Osvaldo, a nie Matri. Przypuszczam, że powołał byłego gracza Espanyolu tylko awaryjnie. Zastanawiam się czym ten zawodnik, po rozegraniu zaledwie kilku meczów w Serie A, zasłużył na tak szybkie zaproszenie do gry w kadrze. *Conte zachowuje spokój :Dla trenera Juventusu Turyn, Antonio Conte jest za wcześniej by rozmawiać o mistrzostwie kraju. Media po ostatniej wygranej z Milanem wychwalają Bianconerich. Na półmetku rozgrywek przekonamy się ile jesteśmy warci. Oczywiście, zwycięstwo z Milanem nas bardzo cieszy, ale jest zbyt wcześniej by wymienić nas w gronie kandydatów do mistrzostwa kraju. Juventus jak na razie zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w tabeli po pięciu kolejkach z dorobkiem 11 punktów. Drugie w tabeli Napoli ustępuje 'Starej Damie' jedynie stosunkiem bramek. 120px|right *Ibrahimović: Juventus zasłużył na trzy punkty :Zlatan Ibrahimović po zakończeniu spotkania z Juventusem w Turynie przyznał, w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów, że zwycięstwo gospodarze odnieśli zupełnie zasłużenie. Juventus zasłużył na zwycięstwo, wynik jest sprawiedliwy. Pod każdym względem przeciwnik przewyższał nas na boisku, zarówno w defensywie jak i ofensywie. Teraz mamy przerwę w treningach, którą poświęcimy na doskonalenie i poprawę niektórych elementów gry. Jesteśmy równie silni jak w poprzednim sezonie, ale ostatnio mięliśmy cięzkie tygodnie. Kilku zawodników do teraz ma problemy zdrowotne, kilku dopiero wróciło do gry. Wkrótce wrócimy do gry. *Barzagli: Zwycięstwo jest ważne, ale spokojnie :Andrea Barzagli prezentuje się w tym sezonie bardzo dobrze w barwach Juventusu. Mimo zwycięstwa z Milanem, zawodnik nie popada w huraoptymizm i docenia klasę rywali. Zwycięstwo w takim meczu jest bardzo ważne, choć nadal uważam, że czołówkę w tym sezonie stworzą drużyny z Mediolanu oraz Napoli i Roma. My też się zaliczamy do tego grona, ale nas czeka walka. Ten zespół jest w fazie budowy i na sukcesy będzie trzeba poczekać. W każdym meczu chcemy wykonywać naszą pracę jak najlepiej by być zaliczanym do grona faworytów. 120px|right *Allegri: Juventus zasłużył na zwycięstwo :Trener Milanu Massimiliano Allegri był bardzo rozczarowany po przegranym 0:2 meczu z Juventusem Turyn. Juventus na pewno zagrał bardzo dobrze. My nie wykonaliśmy swojego zadania, popełniliśmy zbyt wiele błędów w grze jeden na jeden. Musimy przyznać, że Juventus zasłużył na zwycięstwo. Dla Rossonerich była to druga porażka w tym sezonie, druga z pretendentem do tytułu. Wcześniej Milan musiał uznać wyższość Napoli. Nie sądzę, że mamy problem w bezpośrednich meczach. Dziś po prostu nie mieliśmy jasnych głów. Mieliśmy jednak kilka dobrych okazji i byliśmy blisko zdobycia jednego punktu. Aby wygrać tutaj, trzeba grać w dobrym tempie i nie popełniać błędów. Nasz zespół nie zagrał dobrze. Juventus na to zasłużył. *Conte: Nadal się uczymy :Trener Juventusu Turyn Antonio Conte nie krył zadowolenia po zwycięstwie 2:0 nad Milanem w szlagierze ostatniej kolejki Serie A. Trener Starej Damy chwalił swój zespół za determinację. Nie chciał jednak mówić o szansach swojej drużyny w walce o mistrzowski tytuł. Z pewnością zasłużyliśmy wcześniej na bramkę, ale przeciwko takiej drużynie jak Milan, która ma takie gwiazdy jak Zlatan Ibrahimović, Antonio Cassano i Urby Emanuelson, nie jest łatwo - mówił szkoleniowiec Juventusu. Pokazaliśmy w tym spotkaniu determinację. Nie miałem wielu zmian, bałem się także, że mogę zniszczyć doskonałą równowagę w zespole. Ważne jest, abyśmy zawsze byli zespołem. Wiemy, że aby wygrywać takie spotkania, musimy być jednością. Nadal uczymy się tego jak zostać wielkim zespołem, ale w tym meczu pokazaliśmy, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Mamy wielu wspaniałych zawodników. Jest zbyt wcześnie, aby prognozować lub stawiać sobie ambitne cele. Teraz mieliśmy pierwszy ważny test. Gdybyśmy się pomylili, to jestem pewny, że zostalibyśmy zmasakrowanie w mediach. Fani w ostatnich latach wiele razy byli rozczarowywani, dlatego nie można składać żadnych obietnic. 120px|right *Serie A (6/38): Juventus 2-0 Milan :Claudio Marchisio przesądził o losach szlagierowego spotkania we włoskiej Serie A - środkowy pomocnik Juventusu Turyn w ostatnie dwie minuty trafił do siatki Milanu i przesądził o zdobyciu trzech punktów przez jego zespół w hitowej konfrontacji z Milanem. :Juventus - Milan 2:0 (0:0) :bramki: 87' Marchisio (asysta Vucinić), 90+3' Marchisio :Juventus (4-2-3-1): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Pirlo, Marchisio - Krasić (54' Giaccherini), Vidal (90+4' Pazienza), Pepe - Vucinić (88' Matri) :Milan (4-3-1-2): Abbiati - Bonera, Thiago Silva, Nesta (71' Antonini), Zambrotta - Nocerino (83' Ambrosini), Van Bommel, Seedorf - Boateng - Ibrahimovic, Cassano (61' Emanuelson) :Żółte kartki: 63' Pirlo - 39' Boateng, 52' Nesta :Czerwona kartka: 89' Boateng :Sędzia główny: Nicola Rizzoli *De Ceglie wrócił do treningów :Lewy obrońca Juventusu Turyn, Paolo de Ceglie wznowił w piątek treningi z pełnym obciążeniem i będzie mógł wystąpić w zaplanowanym na niedzielę szlagierze włoskiej Serie A z AC Milanem. De Ceglie znajduje uznanie w oczach trenera Antonio Conte i może liczyć na regularne występy w zespole z Turynu. 25-latek opuścił ostatni mecz ligowy z Catanią (1:1) z powodu urazu, ale jak informuje oficjalna strona internetowa klubu, wznowił już treningi z pełnym obciążeniem. Juventus zmierzy się z Milanem po raz pierwszy na nowym stadionie w Turynie w niedzielę o 20:45. 120px|right *Del Piero wspomina mecze z Milanem :Alessandro Del Piero napisał na oficjalnej stronie internetowej kilka słów na temat zbliżającego się spotkania z AC Milanem - dla doświadczonego napastnika Rossoneri przez całą karierę są najtrudniejszym rywalem we wszystkich rozgrywkach. Cofając się w przeszłość przez te 18 sezonów spędzonych w Turynie, trudno mi znaleźć rywala trudniejszego niż Milan. W moim pierwszym sezonie w Juventusie, bodajże 1993/1994, przegraliśmy na Delle Alpi z Milanem i przegraliśmy przy okazji Scudetto. Rok później odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo u siebie, które dodało nam motywacji w walce o mistrzostwo. Prawie zawsze mecze z Milanem decydowały o losach rozgrywek we Włoszech czy nawet w Europie. *Bonucci od początku z Milanem? :Jak donosi magazyn Tuttosport, Antonio Conte poważnie rozważa wystawienie od pierwszych minut w niedzielnym spotkaniu Leonardo Bonucciego. Na lewej stronie w tej sytuacji miałby zagrać Giorgio Chiellini. Bonucci miałby stworzyć z Andreą Barzaglim miejsce w środku defensywy podczas gdy Chiellini przesunąłby się na lewą stronę w miejsce Paolo de Ceglie, który dopiero powrócił do treningów z pełnym obciążeniem i nie gwarantuje takiego spokoju gry, jak doświadczony obrońca reprezentacji Włoch. Bonucci w tym sezonie ligowym rozegrał zaledwie 33. minuty meczu z Sieną. 120px|right *Barzagli zagra z AC Milan :Andrea Barzagli jest już w pełni sił, co oznacza, że zagra w najbliższym ligowym meczu, w którym Juventus FC podejmie na Juventus Stadium będącą aktualnym mistrzem Włoch ekipę AC Milan. Piłkarz w rywalizacji z Catania Calcio doznał urazu kostki i ta kontuzja wydawała się być dość poważna. Ostatecznie jednak wszystko dobrze się skończyło dla Włocha. *Sacchi: Conte jest znakomity :Żywa legenda włoskiego futbolu, Arrigo Sacchi zdecydował się pochwalić aktualnego szkoleniowca Juventusu Turyn - Antonio Conte. Jego zdaniem 42-latek jest najlepszym taktykiem, jaki pracuje obecnie na boiskach Serie A. Stara Dama jest aktualnie liderem rozgrywek ligowych i w najbliższą niedzielę podejmie na własnym stadionie AC Milan. Antonio jest jednym z najlepszych trenerów. Jest osobą, która wierzy reprezentuje pewne idee. Ma pomysł na drużynę i ciężko pracuje, by to wszystko zrealizować. Jego zespół zawsze będzie mieć charakter. Conte na pewno zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli chodzi o doświadczenie i potencjał, Juve nie może równać się z europejską czołówką. Jego system gry i zabiegi motywacyjne powodują jednak, że jego zespół będzie mógł wygrać z najlepszymi. 120px|right *Del Piero: To wyjątkowe spotkania :Alessandro Del Piero uważa, że nic nie może równać się konfrontacji Juventusu z AC Milanem. Oba utytułowane kluby zmierzą się ponownie w najbliższy weekend w Turynie. Stawką tego pojedynku będzie prestiż oraz trzy punkty w tabeli Serie A. Rozegrałem wiele istotnych spotkań, których nie zapomnę do końca swojej kariery. Jedne były ważniejsze, inne mniej. Bez wątpienia do tych kluczowych zalicza się rywalizacja z Milanem. W moim pierwszym sezonie, czyli w 1994 roku, Rossoneri pokonali nas na Delle Alpi i sięgnęli po mistrzostwo. Pamiętaj jednak, że rok później zakończyliśmy ich dominację i sięgnęliśmy po zwycięstwo. To utwierdziło nas w przekonaniu, że możemy walczyć o najwyższe cele. Od tamtych lat nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło. Zawsze rywalizujemy o czołowe pozycje w lidze i nie jeden raz mierzyliśmy się w pucharach. Wrzesień *Amauri w Mediolanie - zakupy, czy transfer? :Dla nikogo nie jest tajemnicą, że Amauri to w Turynie persona non grata i oficjele Juventusu najchętniej pozbyliby się zgarniającego ogromną, jak na swój wkład, gażę napastnika, ten jednak uparcie odrzucał wszystkie ofert przenosin, gdyż prawdopodobnie nikt nie zaoferuje mu tak korzystnego kontraktu, jak zrobili to Bianconeri. Jak donosi portal milannews.it, w sobotę 31-letni napastnik był widziany wraz ze swoją żoną Cynthią na zakupach w Mediolanie, zaś w tym czasie jego klubowi koledzy rozgrywali ligowe spotkanie z Catanią. Doniesienia te szybko rozbudziły wyobraźnię kibiców Milanu, którzy, świadomi medialnych doniesień łączących Brazylijczyka w włoskim paszportem z klubem z San Siro, zaczęli liczyć, że za wyprawą do Lombardii stoi coś więcej, niźli tylko wypad rekreacyjny. Niedawno również sam Amauri przyznał, że byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby dane mu było przywdziać w przyszłości trykot Milanu. 120px|right *Conte zainteresowany graczami z Premier League :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Antonio Conte przyznał, że chęcią widziałby w swoim zespole dwóch utalentowanych skrzydłowych z Premier League - Naniego oraz Theo Walcotta, którzy mieliby pomóc Bianocnerim w odzyskaniu upragnionego tytułu mistrzowskiego. Conte odpowiedział na krytykę, która spadła na niego po zremisowanym spotkaniu ligowym z Catanią. Włoski menadżer przyznał, że jego zespół nie jest jeszcze gotowy na zdobycie mistrzostwa kraju. Jeżeli ktoś sądzi, że będąc na siódmym miejscu, Juve może powrócić do walki o tytuł... Powtarzam: przed nami długa droga do powrotu do rywalizacji. 42-letni ujawnił, że w orbicie jego zainteresowań są skrzydłowi Arsenalu Theo Walcott i Manchesteru United Nani oraz napastnik Manchesteru City Carlos Tevez. Ze względu na stan naszych finansów nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na zakup Wallcota, Naniego, czy też Teveza. Klubów z Włoch po prostu nie stać na takie ceny, dlatego też skupiliśmy się na młodych zawodnikach. Jeżeli jednak uda nam się coś zmienić w naszym budżecie, to istnieje możliwość, że zgłosimy się po tych piłkarzy. *Moggi kontratakuje: Calciopoli to fikcja :Stałem się ofiarą polowania - mówił na temat procesu Calciopoli Luciano Moggi, który zeznawał w Trybunale do Spraw Arbitrażowych we Włoszech (TNAS). Ten cały proces to wstyd i fikcja. Calciopoli to proces, który został dokładnie zaplanowany. Jestem tu dlatego, ponieważ ktoś wprowadził mnie w system, w którym czuję się obcy. Wyniki, które osiągnął Juventus za rządów tzw. Triady zostały wypracowane na boisku. Byłem już przesłuchiwany przez prokuratura Nadrucciego i pytam: „Kiedy to się skończy”. Wyjaśniono już, że karty zostały wykorzystane w celu szpiegostwa. Rzeczywistość jest jednak taka, że krótko po skandalu pojawił się Telecom. Z tego też powodu, karty które zostały zakupione nie były tajne i używałem ich tylko do celów marketingowych. Nie jest prawdą to, co twierdzi Nadrucci. Np. na początku sierpnia tego roku, takie karty kupił Zidane. Pewne osoby mnie zmasakrowały, stałem się ofiarą polowania. Przede wszystkim mówię tu o ignorowaniu rozmów telefonicznych, które zostały ukryte. Ja pytam: W jakim celu? Kto jest inicjatorem tego procesu? Kto jest snajperem? To jest poważny problem, to wstyd, fikcja. Oczekuję na odpowiedź z sądu i przesłanie stosownych dokumentów do prokuratury. 120px|right *Niegroźny uraz Barzagliego :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Andrea Barzagli doznał kontuzji kostki w niedzielnym spotkaniu z Catanią Calcio i czeka go kilkudniowa przerwa w treningach. Piłkarz doznał urazu podczas drugiej połowy meczu, ale zdołał dotrwać na boisku do ostatniego gwizdka sędziego. Barzagli po szpitalu udał się do szpitala, gdzie przeszedł badania. Nie wykazały one jednak poważniejszego urazu. Wszystko jednak wskazuje na to, że Barzagli będzie musiał opuścić kilka treningów. *Conte: Chcemy być lepsi :Trener Juventusu Antonio Conte ocenił dotychczasowe występy swojej drużyny, twierdząc że w każdym z tych spotkań da znaleźć się wiele pozytywów, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że również sporo spraw należy jeszcze udoskonalić. Jest zbyt wcześnie, by wyczytywać cokolwiek z tabeli ligowej. Na razie musimy być skupieni i zdobywać punkt po punkcie, a dopiero potem, na koniec sezonu przyjdzie czas, by zebrać je i zsumować. Dotychczas w każdym rozegranym spotkaniu wykonaliśmy dobrze mnóstwo rzeczy, niestety nie wszystkie one były w odpowiedni sposób docenione. Dla przykładu nasze zwycięstwo w Sienie nie zostało odpowiednio ocenione, ale my także zdajemy sobie sprawę, że mamy jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy do poprawienia. My także chcemy być lepsi i będziemy, ale nie po niespełna trzech miesiącach wspólnej pracy. 120px|right *Serie A (5/38): Catania 1-1 Juventus :Drugi remis z rzędu zanotowali dziś piłkarze Juventusu, którzy tym razem na wyjeździe podzielili się punktami z Catanią Calcio. Wyrównującą bramkę dla Starej Damy zdobył na początku drugiej części gry Milos Krasic. :Catania - Juventus 1:1 (1:0) :bramki: 22' Bergessio - 49' Krasić (asysta Pepe) :Catania (4-3-3): Andujar - Alvarez (29' Marchese), Bellusci, Spolli, Capuano - Delvecchio, Almiron (67' Ledesma), Lodi - Catellani, Bergessio (78' Suazo), Gomez :Juventus (4-1-4-1): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Chiellini, Grosso - Pirlo - Krasić, Marchisio (81' Quagliarella), Vidal, Elia (46' Pepe) - Matri (73' Del Piero) :Żółte kartki: 52' Almiron, 61' Capuano - 16' Marchisio, 25' Chiellini, 74' Vidal :Sędzia główny: Paolo Silvio Mazzoleni *Marotta o nowym stadionie :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu podkreśla znaczenie nowego stadionu dla przyszłości klubu. Giuseppe Marotta dostrzega nie tylko korzyści finansowe, ale również dla zespołu przebywającego na boisku. Nowy obiekt przyniesie większe wpływy z biletów, które od teraz będą stanowiły poważny zastrzyk w finanse klubu, a dodatkowo odblokuje rozwój środowiska kibicującemu tej drużynie. Publiczność będzie naszym prawdziwym 12-stym zawodnikiem. Przy okazji wyraził swoje poparcie dla pracy Antonio Conte: To człowiek doskonale orientujący się w środowisku, ceniący te barwy i utożsamiający się z nimi. 120px|right *Conte: Juve ma duszę :Antonio Conte przyznaje, że mimo remisu z Bologną jest zadowolony z postawy swojego zespołu, który przez całą drugą połowę grał w osłabieniu. Juventus pokazał w tym meczu, że ma duszę. Wielka szkoda, że nie udało nam się wygrać, ale mimo to jestem zadowolony i usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zaprezentował mój zespół. Pokazaliśmy tego wieczora, że Juventus ma duszę. Graliśmy przez 50 minut w dziesięciu przeciwko jedenastu i straciliśmy gola po stałym fragmencie gry. Jeśli chodzi o samą grę, Bologna nie miała zbyt wielu okazji pod naszą bramką. W szatni nie miałem pretensji do swoich piłkarzy. Oczywiście szkoda tych dwóch straconych punktów, ale musimy o tym zapomnieć i skupić się na swojej pracy. *Serie A (4/38): Juventus 1-1 Bologna :Juventus FC zanotował pierwszą stratę punktów w tym sezonie- Bianconeri zaledwie zremisowali z Bologną 1:1. Gola dla Starej Damy zdobył Vucinic, ale tuż przed przerwą osłabił on swój zespół i Bologna zdołała wyrównać, za sprawą Portanovy. Pomimo podziału punktów Juventus powrócił na fotel lidera włoskiej ekstraklasy. :Juventus - Bologna 1:1 (1:0) :bramki: 29' Vucinić (asysta Pirlo) - 52' Portanova :Juventus (4-2-4): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Chiellini, De Ceglie (74' Vidal) - Pirlo, Marchisio - Pepe, Vucinić, Del Piero (46' Matri), Krasić (60' Giaccherini) :Bologna (4-3-2-1): Gillet - Casarini, Portanova, Antonsson, Morleo - Perez (47' Krhin), Mudingayi, Kone - Diamanti (46' Pulzetti), Ramirez - Acquafresca (66' Di Vaio) :Żółte kartki: 13' Pepe, 24' Vucinić, 71' Lichtsteiner, 90' Bonucci (poza boiskiem) - 29' Kone, 42' Perez, 58' Casarini, 64' Pulzetti, 90' Portanova :Czerwona kartka: 45' Vucinić :Sędzia główny: Gabriele Gava :Widzów: 35 679 120px|right *Chiellini i Matri jednak zdrowi, powrót De Ceglie :Giorgio Chiellini oraz Alessandro Matri, którzy nabawili się drobnych urazów podczas ostatniego starcia Juventus FC z AC Siena już są w pełni sił i zagrają na Stadio delle Alpi przeciwko FC Bologna. Do tego spotkania dojdzie już w najbliższa środę. Warto odnotować, że do dyspozycji Antonio Conte po dyskwalifikacji powraca Paolo De Ceglie, który w wyjściowym składzie powinien zając miejsce Fabio Grosso. Nie zapominajmy, że na debiut w barwach Juve cały czas czekają: Eljero Elia oraz Marcelo Estigarribia. *Elia: Nienawidzę go za ten faul :Eljero Elia nie krył niezadowolenia sytuacją jaka miała miejsce w meczu Interu Mediolan z AS Romą. Kopnięty w twarz przez Lucio został bramkarz reprezentacji Holandii, Maarten Stekelenburg. Nienawidzę go za takie zagranie, powinien dostać czerwoną kartkę. Na te słowa szybko odpowiedział Lucio: To normalne, bo on jest teraz zawodnikiem Juventusu. Ja nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Nie mam wrogów. Nie wiem dlaczego tak powiedział i mnie to specjalnie nie obchodzi. Najważniejszy jest dobry stan zdrowia Stekelenburga, a to co powiedział Elia, jest głupie. 120px|right *Vucinić: Należy teraz zachować zimną głowę :Mirko Vucinić uczula swoich kolegów z zespołu przez popadnięciem w samozachwyt po pierwszych kolejkach Serie A. Juventus na inaugurację pokonał Parmę, a w drugiej serii spotkań ograł Sienę. Wygraliśmy pierwsze dwa spotkania, ale trzeba zachować zimną głową i dalej kontynuować ciężką pracę. Być na czele tabeli jest niezwykle istotne dokąd nie poniesiemy pierwszej porażki psującej cały wysiłek, nie można o tym zapominać. Musimy być skoncentrowani na wszystkich spotkaniach które rozgrywamy - cytuje pozyskanego latem zawodnika oficjalna strona Juventusu Turyn, plasującego się na drugiej lokacie we włoskiej Serie A po dwóch kolejkach. *Giovinco: To zwycięstwo smakuje podwójnie :To nasze pierwsze zwycięstwo w tym sezonie, dlatego też smakuje podwójnie - mówił Sebastian Giovinco po zwycięstwie FC Parma z Chievo Verona 2:1. Napastnik strzelił w tym starciu dwa gole i zobaczył czerwona kartkę. Czerwona kartka? Nie słyszałem nawet gwizdka. Sądzę nawet, że faulu nie było. Teraz chcemy kontynuować to, co pokazaliśmy w meczu z Chievo i zobaczymy co się wydarzy. Powrót do Juventusu? Proszę rozmawiać na ten temat z władzami Juve. W ubiegłą niedzielę podziękowałem Conte za miłe słowa o mnie. Myślę, że trzeba poczekać na to, co się wydarzy na koniec sezonu. 120px|right *Conte: Byliśmy dobrze przygotowani :Oficjalna strona klubowa Juventusu opublikowała wywiad z Antonio Conte, który tuż po spotkaniu wyjazdowym z Sieną, opowiadał dlaczego jego zdaniem Stara Dama ponownie miała okazję, by cieszyć się z trzech oczek. Zagraliśmy przeciwko bardzo dobrze zorganizowanej drużynie, która chciała sprawić nam problemy wykorzystując szybkość Gonzaleza i umiejętności Calaio. Dobrze sobie jednak poradziliśmy, kontrolując mecz i wyjeżdżamy stąd z bardzo ważnym zwycięstwem. Najnowsza historia Juve pokazuje, że klub tracił mnóstwo punktów w meczach z teoretycznie słabszymi rywalami. Dziś nie wygraliśmy jednak tylko dzięki szczęściu. Zdobyliśmy trzy punkty, ponieważ dobrze się do tego meczu przygotowaliśmy. *Serie A (3/38): Siena 0-1 Juventus :Drugie zwycięstwo pod wodzą Antonio Conte w niedzielę odniósł Juventus Turyn. Bianconeri zasłużenie pokonali na wyjeździe Sienę. Akcję bramkową przeprowadził tercet Giaccherini - Vucinić - Matri. :Siena - Juventus 0:1 (0:0) :bramki: 54' Matri (asysta Vucinić) :Siena (4-4-2): Brkic - Del Grosso, Terzi, Rossettini, Vitiello - Brienza, D'Agostino, Gazzi (73' Vergassola), Mannini (63' Grossi) - Gonzalez (63' Larrondo), Calaio :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Chiellini (57' Bonucci), Grosso - Pepe, Marchisio, Pirlo, Giaccherini - Vucinić (54' Vidal), Matri (76' Del Piero) :Żółte kartki: 34' Del Grosso, 90' Terzi :Sędzia główny: Paolo Valeri 120px|right *Luciano Moggi: Juventus chciano usunąć, udowodnię to :27 września będę zeznawał i wtedy zobaczycie nowe czynniki, które są przeciwieństwem tego, co mówili inni - zapewniał podczas jednego z ostatnich wywiadów udzielonych na łamach Tuttosport pewny swego Luciano Moggi. Proces Calciopoli cały czas jest zakłócany. W piłce nożnej istnieje kilka ważnych rzeczy, których nie widać. Nie wiesz, którzy to przyjaciele, a którzy to wrogowie, trzeba uważać na każdą ze stron. To wszystko oznacza, że proces przeciwko Juventusowi był celowy, miał na celu usunięcie Juventusu z centrum i umieścić go w innym ośrodku, z innymi. Mogę powiedzieć, że Juventus nie został potraktowany sprawiedliwie, mając na uwadze podsłuch rozmów telefonicznych innych. Przypomnijmy, że Juve walczy z Interem o Scudetto 2006 i w tej sprawie odwołało się do TNAS. *Juventus gotowy na starcie ze Sieną :Fabio Grosso wraca do łask Juventus FC i najprawdopodobniej przeciwko AC Siena zagra od pierwszej minuty. Lewy obrońca zastąpi na placu gry zdyskwalifikowanego Paolo De Ceglie. Tym samym Juve rozpocznie intensywny tydzień, gdyż w środę zagra z FC Bologna, a w następną niedzielę z Catanią Calcio. :Kadra Juventus FC: 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 5 Pazienza, 6 Grosso, 7 Pepe, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 13 Manninger, 14 Vucinic, 15 Barzagli , 17 Elia, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 21 Pirlo, 22 Vidal, 24 Giaccherini, 26 Lichtsteiner, 27 Krasic , 30 Storari, 32 Matri 120px|right *Del Piero przeznaczył ponad 300 tys. dol. na ofiary trzęsienia ziemi w Japonii :Alessandro Del Piero przeznaczył na losy ofiar masowego trzęsienia ziemi w Japonii 303 808 dolarów. Akcja nosiła nazwę „Ale 10 friends for Japan”. Środki pochodzą ze sprzedaży koszulek popularnego Pinturicchio. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to był świetny pomysł, kiedy zobaczyłem na stadionie czy też centrum Turynu ludzi, w tej specjalnej serii koszulek. Osiągnęliśmy nasz cel. Inicjatywa jednej osoby stała się poniekąd inicjatywą wszystkich: Od Gianluigi Buffona, po Francesco Tottiego i Gennaro Gattuso (aby wspomnieć moich kolegów, którzy także zaprezentowali się w tych koszulkach), po zwykłych ludzi. Popularny Alex podziękował wszystkim za wsparcie finansowe dla Japończyków. *Vidal: Jesteśmy zespołem wojowników :Arturo Vidal wypowiedział się w mediach o początkach swojej przygody z Juventusem. Były zawodnik Bayeru Leverkusen jest przekonany, że Staram Dama włączy się do walki o najwyższe cele. Jesteśmy zespołem wojowników. W klubie panuje rywalizacja, ale to dla mnie żaden problem. Wszyscy chcą grać w pierwszym składzie i nie inaczej jest z moją osobą. Muszę udowodnić trenerowi, że jestem gotowy, by podołać temu wyzwaniu. Gdy rozpoczynasz mecz w wyjściowej jedenastce, musisz pokazać, że na to zasłużyłeś. Trzeba to doceniać , bo równie dobrze można przecież rozpoczynać mecz z ławki i wchodzić na ostatnie pół godziny. Uważam, że mój klub jest gotowy na trudny i wyczerpujący sezon. Jesteśmy zespołem wojowników i damy z siebie wszystko na boisku. 120px|right *Roberto Mancini: Scudetto 2006? Tytuły wygrywa się na boisku :Roberto Mancini, który w sezonie 2005/06 był trenerem Interu Mediolan powiedział na łamach Tuttosport, że jego zdaniem tytuły wygrywa się na boisku. Przypomnijmy, że Nerazzurri właśnie Scudetto z tego sezonu odziedziczyli po Juventus FC. Kontrowersje dotyczące Scudetto 2006? Nie wiem co powiedzieć, nie mi wyciągać wnioski, a nie chcę sobie strzelić bramki samobójczej. Prędzej czy później decyzja zostanie podjęta. Ja osobiści uważam, że tytuły wygrywa się na boisku. *Buffon w Juve do końca kariery :W piątek Buffona Silvano Martina, agent Gianluigiego, ujawnił, że jego klient pozostanie w turyńskim Juventusie do końca swojej kariery. Reprezentant Włoch jest zawodnikiem Bianconerich od 2001 roku. 33-letni bramkarz ma w Turynie opinię gwiazdy zespołu i gdy po skandalu Calciopoli Juve zostało zdegradowane do Serie B Buffon zdecydował się pozostać lojalny wobec klubu, czym zaskarbił sobie szacunek i uznanie zarówno wśród działaczy, jak i kibiców. Buffon zakończy karierę w Juventusie. On jest świetnym zawodnikiem i niezwykłą osobą. Pozostał w klubie, gdy ten został zdegradowany, a nie każdy zgodził by się na to oraz związaną z tym obniżkę płac. Martina stwierdził także, że jego klient traktowany jest jako jeden z największych piłkarzy wszech czasów. Agent golkipera przyznał także, że ma nadzieję, iż Buffon już nie długo pobije rekord Dino Zoffa, który aż 112 razy przywdziewał trykot reprezentacji Włoch. Wychowankowi Parmy ta sztuka udała się 108 razy. Jest kilku bramkarzy na podobnym poziomie, jednakże trudno znaleźć bramkarza światowej klasy takiego jak on. Znajdzie się kilku dobrych golkiperów, jednakże nie należy zapominać, że Buffon wkrótce pobije rekord Dino Zoffa dotyczący występów w narodowych barwach. W najbliższą niedzielę Juventus będzie mierzył się na wyjeździe ze Sieną. 120px|right *Siena zna tajemnice Conte :Zwykło się mawiać, że trener stający naprzeciw swoim byłym zespołom ma wielkie szanse powodzenia, bowiem zna wszystkie zalety rywali. Emanuele Calaio twierdzi jednak przed spotkaniem z Juventusem, że to Siena ma przewagę, bo zna zagrania trenera Antonio Conte. Conte pracował niedawno w Sienie, z którą przyjdzie się zmierzyć jego Juventusowi w trzeciej kolejce rozgrywek, która z uwagi na strajk będzie w rzeczywistości dopiero drugą serią spotkań. Emanuele Calaio wierzy w sukces beniaminka. Wiemy czego Conte wymaga od swoich zespołów i to jest nasza przewaga. W efekcie być może zażartujemy sobie nieco z niego i Juventusu w trzecim weekendzie rozgrywek. Na papierze Juventus jest silniejszy od nas, ma klasowych zawodników, ale jeśli damy z siebie wszystko, wtedy może czekać nas wspaniały mecz. Wierzę, że możemy sprawić im przykrą niespodziankę, ponieważ losów spotkania nigdy nie można przesądzać przed jego rozpoczęciem. *Giaccherini: Zachowajmy spokój :Emanuele Giaccherini studzi znakomite nastroje w klubie po ostatnim wysokim zwycięstwie nad Parmą. Stara Dama udanie zainaugurowała rozgrywki Serie A i w pierwszym oficjalnym meczu na Juventus Arena rozbiła rywali 4:1. Lewy pomocnik, który trafił do Turynu przed tym sezonem z Ceseny, powiedział: Jest zbyt wcześnie, by wyciągać jakieś daleko idące wnioski. Musimy skupiać się na każdym kolejnym spotkaniu i skoncentrować się na tym, co robimy na boisku. Na ostateczną ocenę naszej gry przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Giaccherini wypowiedział się także na temat swoich przenosin do Starej Damy: Transfer z Ceseny do Juve to wielki krok w przód i zrobię wszystko, by spełnić pokładane we mnie oczekiwania. 120px|right *Krasić nie odejdzie do Manchesteru :Agent Milosa Krasicia absurdem nazwał spekulacje łączące jego klienta z przenosinami do Manchesteru United. Jego zdaniem pomocnik myśli tylko o grze dla Starej Damy. Milos jest szczęśliwy w Turynie, a klub nie ma zamiaru się go pozbywać. Historie o przenosinach do Manchesteru United to absurd. Nie rozumiem od kogo mogą pochodzić te informacje, ponieważ nie ma w nich ani ziarenka prawdy. On obecnie stara się przygotować najlepiej jak to możliwe do spotkania przeciwko Sienie, bowiem w meczu z Parmą nie był w pełni formy z powodu kontuzji. *Buffon: Pirlo transferem stulecia :Występ Andrei Pirlo w nowych barwach zrobił wrażenie na wielu obserwatorach, w tym na jego koledze klubowym Gigim Buffonie, który nazywa sprowadzenie pomocnika transferem stulecia w Juventusie. Gdy Pirlo po raz pierwszy powiedział mi, że rozważa przejście do Juventusu pomyślałem sobie "dzięki Bogu!. Pozyskanie zawodnika o tej klasie sportowej, prezentującego taki poziom, pomijając już fakt, że był dostępny za darmo, uznać można za transfer stulecia. Gdy widziałem jego występ w spotkaniu przeciwko Parmie pomyślałem, że Bóg istnieje. Z kolei, gdy latem miałem okazję porozmawiać z dyrektorem Milanu, Adriano Gallianim powiedziałem mu "dzięki, ponieważ naprawdę starasz się, żeby walka o mistrzostwo była bardziej wyrównana" 120px|right *De Ceglie nie zagra z Sieną :Antonio Conte w najbliższym spotkaniu ligowym będzie musiał sobie poradzić bez Paolo De Ceglie. Lewy obrońca Juventusu Turyn został zawieszony na jedno spotkanie za czerwoną kartkę otrzymaną w ostatnich sekundach meczu z Parmą. De Ceglie faulował w ostatniej minucie Sebastiana Giovinco we własnym polu karnym za co arbiter pokazał słusznie czerwoną kartkę, a poszkodowany wykorzystał rzut karny. Włoska Federacja Piłkarska zdecydowała się zawiesić 24-latka na jedno spotkanie. Tak więc De Ceglie zabraknie w wyjazdowym meczu z jego byłym pracodawcą, Sieną. *Marotta: Conte to świetny wybór :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn Beppe Marotta jest zadowolony z pracy wykonywanej przez nowego trenera zespołu Antonio Conte. Do zmiany na tym stanowisku doszło latem. Były kapitan Starej Damy zastąpił wówczas Luigiego Del Neriego. Podjęliśmy świetny wybór. Przekonany w to jest także Arrigo Sacchi. Powiedział mi ostatnio, że w jego opinii, Conte może stać się wielkim trenerem, którego czeka długa kariera. 42-letni Conte jest stosunkowo niedoświadczony w pracy na najwyższym poziomie, ale prowadzony przez niego zespół pewnie 4:1 pokonał w niedzielę Parmę. - Młodzi trenerzy umieszczają swoje zespołu na tym samym poziomie, co swoje żony. Poświęcają się im i je kochają - kontynuował Marotta. Z Conte tak właśnie jest. Rzadko zdarza się zobaczyć kogoś z taką determinacją. On chce pokazać się jako trener. Stosuje ciekawe taktyki i potrafi to przenieść na swoich zawodników. 120px|right *Pirlo: To nowe wyzwanie :Pomocnik Andrea Pirlo z bardzo dobrej strony zaprezentował się w swoim debiucie w Juventusie FC. Zawodnik zaliczył dwie asysty w wygranym 4:1 spotkaniu z Parmą. Zawodnik przyznał, że decyzja o przejściu z Milanu do Juventusu wynikała z chęci spróbowania nowego wyzwania. Cieszę się z gry w koszulce Juventusu. Zdecydowałem się na odejście z Milanu, ponieważ potrzebowałem nowego wyzwania w karierze. Musiałem coś zmienić. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy Antonio Conte stosuje system 4-2-4, co oznacza, że Pirlo musi pracować zarówno w ofensywie, jak i defensywie. - To nie jest problem dla mnie. Za środek pola odpowiedzialny byłem także w Milanie - powiedział doświadczony pomocnik. Gram z Claudio Marchisio, ale nie uważam, aby był jakiś problem, u boku Arturo Vidala i Michele Pazienzy. *Conte: Ważny start :Trener Juventusu FC, Antonio Conte, tuż po rozbiciu FC Parmy (4:1) podziękował kibicom Starej Damy za doping w pierwszym oficjalnym meczu na nowym stadionie. Były gracz Juve stwierdził, iż to zwycięstwo było ważne, szczególnie, że fani byli dzisiaj naprawdę dwunastym zawodnikiem. To ważny start. Zagraliśmy tak jak fani na to zasługiwali i oczekiwali. Nie da się ukryć, iż byli oni dzisiaj naszym dwunastym zawodnikiem. Nie możemy jednak popaść w samozachwyt, ta drużyna wciąż znajduje się w fazie budowy, cegiełka za cegiełką. Musze przyznać, że podobało mi się to jak atakowaliśmy i broniliśmy jako jedność, jednakże nie będę ukrywać, iż zirytowała mnie stracona w końcówce bramka. W przerwie powiedziałem chłopakom, iż nie jestem zadowolony z tylko jednobramkowego prowadzenia, pomimo nie uznanego gola i nieodgwizdanego ewidentnego karnego, co oczywiście nie było naszą winą. Nie przypadły mi do gustu te sytuacje, mam więc nadzieję, że sędziowie również złapią szybko dobrą formę. Trener Bianconerich uspokoił również fanów talentu Milosa Krasicia, który pojawił się na boisku zaledwie na ostatnie 20 minut. Milos Krasić był na ławce rezerwowych ponieważ wciąż dochodzi do siebie po urazie. On idealnie pasuje do charakterystyki mojego zespołu i będzie ważną jego częścią. 120px|right *Serie A (2/38): Juventus 4-1 Parma :Odmieniony Juventus Turyn pewnie pokonał w pierwszym meczu sezonu 2011/2012 Parmę. Otwarcie nowego stadionu uświetnił Andrea Pirlo, absolutny bohater spotkania, autor dwóch pięknych podań otwierających drogę do bramki. To właśnie po jego zagraniu Marchisio zdobył prawdopodobnie gola inauguracyjnej kolejki. :Juventus - Parma 4:1 (1:0) :bramki: 17' Lichtsteiner, 58' Pepe, 73' Vidal, 83' Marchisio - 90' Giovinco (kar.) :Juventus (4-2-4): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Pirlo, Marchisio - Pepe (71' Krasic), Del Piero (67' Vidal), Matri (56' Vucinic), Giaccherini :Parma (4-4-1-1): Mirante - Zaccardo, Paletta, Lucarelli, Rubin - Valiani, Morrone, Galloppa (73' Ze Eduardo), Modesto (61' Biabiany) - Giovinco - Pellè (64' Floccari) :Kartki: Lucarelli - Giaccherini :Czerwona kartka: De Ceglie (90') :Sędzia: Celi (Campobasso) *Giovinco: Juventus? To będzie historyczny mecz :Cieszę się, że to właśnie my zagramy z Juventusem. To będzie historyczne spotkanie, zatem bez względu na wszystko przejdziemy do historii - mówił Sebastian Giovinco, który będąc współwłasnością FC Parma i Juve gra obecnie dla Gialloblu. Jesteśmy zadowoleni, że to właśnie z nami Juventus rozegra swoje pierwsze spotkanie na nowym stadionie. Naszym celem jest zaprezentowanie się w tym starciu tak, aby być usatysfakcjonowanym. Zbliżający się mecz będzie inny od tego z zeszłego sezonu, ponieważ Juventus rzuci się do ataku. My natomiast nie możemy się wystraszyć, bo także dla nas, będzie to historyczny mecz. 120px|right *Conte: Idziemy w dobrym kierunku :Słowa o obraniu „dobrego kierunku” zapewne doskonale znają kibice Juventusu, karmieni nimi przez poprzedniego trenera. Teraz także Antonio Conte używa podobnego sformułowania, ale dla niego celem jest stworzenie drużyny prezentującej ciekawy styl. Ok, przyznaję, że jestem bardzo podekscytowany, nie ma sensu tego ukrywać. To nie jest praca jak jakakolwiek inna. Będą mną targać emocje, ale także zachowam przytomność, trzeźwość umysłu, ponieważ dzień meczu to coś nadzwyczajnego. Gramy z Parmą, która pokonała nas w trzech ostatnich bezpośrednich meczach, więc musimy nastawić nasze anteny na odpowiednią częstotliwość i zacząć spotkanie z hukiem. Nie wiem czy już teraz będziemy gotowi walczyć o mistrzostwo, ale jestem pewien, że znajdujemy się na odpowiedniej ścieżce, którą obecnie jest granie dobrego futbolu. W piłkę grały także drużyny Milanu i Lazio. We Włoszech zawsze myśleliśmy o zabezpieczeniu tyłów, pamiętając o obronie, ale teraz się to powoli zmienia. *Juventus bez Iaquinty, Grosso i Estigarribbii na mecz z Parmą :Jak poinformowała oficjalna strona Juventusu Turyn, Stara Dama w swoim pierwszym ligowym meczu na nowym stadionie zagra tylko bez kontuzjowanego Vincenzo Iaquinty. W kadrze jednak można zauważyć także brak Fabio Grosso, Marcelo Estigarribii oraz Amauriego. Tak jak wcześniej poinformowano, do dyspozycji trenera Antonio Conte powracają kontuzjowani w ostatnich dniach Milos Krasić oraz Mirko Vucinić. Warto odnotować, że na oficjalny debiut w barwach Juve czekają: Pazienza, Elia, Andrea Pirlo, Vidal, Giaccherini, Lichtsteiner oraz wspominany już Vucinić. :Pełna kadra: 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 5 Pazienza, 7 Pepe, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 11 De Ceglie, 14 Vucinic, 15 Barzagli, 17 Elia, 19 Bonucci, 20 Toni, 21 Pirlo, 22 Vidal, 24 Giaccherini, 26 Lichtsteiner, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 32 Matri, 33 Sorensen 120px|right *Krasić zagra z Parmą :Zawodnik Juventusu FC Milos Krasić skorzystał na strajku piłkarzy i opóźnionym startem sezonu 2011/2012, zdążył wykurować się i będzie mógł pomóc swoim kolegom z zespołu w meczu z FC Parmą. Skrzydłowy Juve przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zmagał się z kontuzją, której nabawił się podczas jednego z treningów. Dlatego też znajdzie się on najprawdopodobniej w pierwszej jedenastce Bianconerich na mecz z Parmą. Do dyspozycji trenera będą dostępni również Vucinic i Matri, którzy również mieli problemy zdrowotne. *Vucinić został okradziony :Mirko Vucinić został w biały dzień okradziony przez dwóch nieznanych sprawców w Turynie. Zawodnik Juventusu Turyn straty wycenił na około 20 tysięcy euro i już zgłosił incydent na policje. Zdarzenie miało miejsce w czwartkowy poranek - tuż przed inauguracyjnym spotkaniem z Notts County na nowym stadionie Juve. Zawodnik próbował się bronić, ale i tak stracił zegarek o wartości 20 tysięcy euro. Incydent został zgłoszony na policję. Reprezentant Czarnogóry przeszedł z Romy do Juventusu tego lata. 120px|right *Conte: Niech to miejsce przynosi sukcesy :Stadio delle Alpi zostanie w najbliższy weekend zastąpione Juventus Areną - oficjalne inauguracyjne spotkanie zostanie rozegrane w niedzielę przeciwko Parmie. To miejsce ma przynosić zwycięstwa. Stadio delle Alpi było świadkiem wielu pięknych chwil zespołu Marcello Lippiego. Przed nami równie ważne spotkania zarówno w Serie A, jak i w przyszłym sezonie w Lidze Mistrzów - powiedział na kilka dni przed pierwszym oficjalnym meczem na 'Juventus Arena' w Turynie Antonio Conte. We wspomnianym okresie Conte miał okazję grać jako zawodnik. Dokładnie w sezonie 2002/2003 Bianconeri wygrali Ligę Mistrzów. Stara Dama zadebiutuje na nowym obiekcie meczem z Parmą w niedzielę. *Chiellini: Niesamowita atmosfera :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Giorgio Chiellini był pod wrażeniem atmosfery panującej na nowym stadionie. W czwartek odbyło się uroczyste otwarcie nowego stadionu Starej Damy. Juventus w towarzyskim spotkaniu zremisował 1:1 z Notts County. ''Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z niesamowitej atmosfery na nowym stadionie. To był wzruszający wieczór, zarówno dla kibiców, jak i dla nas wszystkich. Atmosfera i kibice byli niesamowici. Obrońca reprezentacji Włoch ma nadzieję na dobre rozpoczęcie ligowego sezonu. W pierwszym spotkaniu Juventus u siebie podejmował będzie Parmę. Dobre rozpoczęcie sezonu przeciwko Parmie jest dla nas kluczowe. 120px|right *Capello: Juve zdobyło tytuły na boisku :Selekcjoner reprezentacji Anglii, Fabio Capello, powrócił w wywiadzie myślami do czasów pracy w Serie A. Doświadczony taktyk zapewnia, że tytuły mistrzowskie, które zdobył przed kilkoma laty z Juventusem, zostały wywalczone jak najbardziej prawidłowo. Capello, który prowadził Starą Damę od 2004 do 2006 roku, zdobył w tamtym czasie dwa mistrzostwa Włoch. Oba tytuły zostały Juventusowi odebrane, gdy światło dzienne ujrzała afera Calciopoli. 65-letni szkoleniowiec podtrzymuje jednak zdanie, że jego zespół zdobył Scudetta na boisku. Pamiętam tamten okres doskonale i zapewniam wszystkich, że graliśmy wtedy uczciwie. Zdobyliśmy te tytuły dzięki dobrej grze i zdania na ten temat nie zmienię. Zapytany, czy ówczesny zespół Juventusu był najlepszym w historii, odpowiedział: Moja drużyna była rzeczywiście fantastyczna. Myślę jednak, że jeszcze silniejszy był zespół z Platinim, Scireą oraz szkoleniowcem Trapattonim. Później nastąpiła era Zidane'a, która także była znakomita. *Juventus Arena otwarta! :41 tysięcy kibiców oglądało w czwartkowy wieczór pierwsze spotkanie na nowo wybudowanym stadionie Juventus Arena. Gospodarze, piłkarze Starej Damy, zremisowali w towarzyskim spotkaniu z angielskim Notts County 1:1. Pierwszego gola na nowym obiekcie zdobył napastnik Juventusu, Luca Toni. Włoch dobił piłkę po niewykorzystanym rzucie karnym przez Fabio Quagliarellę. Ostatnie słowo w tym spotkaniu należało jednak do przyjezdnych, którzy w 87. minucie za sprawą Lee Hughesa doprowadzili do wyrównania. Zaproszenie Notts County na otwarcie nowego stadionu nie było przypadkowe. Oba kluby łączy bowiem historia. Przed 108 laty Juventus, który występował dotychczas w różowych strojach, przejął biało-czarne barwy od klubu z Anglii. Pierwszy oficjalny mecz Starej Damy na nowym obiekcie rozegrany zostanie w sobotę, gdy do Turynu zawita Parma. 120px|right *Del Piero: To już mój czwarty stadion :Już dziś wieczorem odbędzie specjalna ceremonia z okazji otwarcia nowego stadionu Juventusu. Szczególnie podekscytowany tym wydarzeniem jest kapitan Starej Damy - Alessandro Del Piero. Doświadczony napastnik wspomina, że w ciągu 18 lat gry dla Juventusu zmieniał stadion aż czterokrotnie. Drużyna z Turynu grała kolejno na Stadio Comunale, Delle Alpi oraz Stadio Olimpico. To chyba jeden z tych rekordów, których nikt mi nie odbierze. Miałem ten zaszczyt zagrać aż na czterech stadionach mojego klubu. Każdy z nich miał swój klimat, a atmosfera na trybunach była niepowtarzalna. Myślę, że otwarcie tego obiektu jest przełomowym momentem dla włoskiej piłki. To wspaniały stadion i jest to wielki krok w kulturowej rewolucji. Cała infrastruktura sportowa w tym kraju będzie ulegać powoli zmianie. Oficjalna inauguracja stadionu obędzie się już dziś wieczorem. Na godzinę 20:30 rozegrane zostanie towarzyskie spotkanie z Notts County. *Conte: Zasłużyłem na pracę w Juventusie :Nowy szkoleniowiec Juventusu Antonio Conte stwierdził w jednym z wywiadów, iż pracy nie otrzymał za darmo, a na swoją szansę mocno pracował, zbierając przez ostatnie lata doświadczenie i teraz liczy, że właśnie ono zaprocentuje. Conte, który w przeszłości prowadził m.in. Sienę i Atalantę objął stanowisko latem, zastępując Luigiego Del Neri, który w poprzednich rozgrywkach doprowadził drużynę do rozczarowującego siódmego miejsca w klasyfikacji końcowej. Jestem zaszczycony mogąc pełnić rolę trenera Juventusu i mam nadzieję, że zaczynanie przygody na nowym stadionie będzie dobrym omenem. Nie boję się odpowiedzialności. Powiem więcej, nawet podczas mojej kariery piłkarskiej zawsze oczekiwałem od siebie rzeczy nadzwyczajnych. Bycie trenerem Juventusu to coś wyjątkowego i jestem tego świadom. Jestem szczęśliwy, że udało mi się zebrać doświadczenie i teraz z czystym sumieniem mogę powiedzieć, że zapracowałem sobie na rolę trenera Juventusu. Przybycie tutaj to spełnienie marzeń, ale traktuję to bardziej jako początek niż koniec. 120px|right *Amauri może trafić do Milanu :Agent napastnika Juventusu Turyn, Amauriego, nie wyklucza odejścia jego klienta w styczniu do Milanu. Póki co 31-latek pozostał w Turynie z przyczyn rodzinnych i zamierza walczyć o miejsce w składzie. 31-letni napastnik nie skorzystał z propozycji Fenerbahce Stambuł czy Marsylii. Zostawiamy transfer do stycznia, a do tego czasu będę rozmawiał z wiceprezydentem Adriano Gallianim. Jeśli kilka spraw pójdzie po naszej myśli, może trafić do Milanu. Marsylia oferowała siedem milionów za trzy sezony gry podczas gdy za jeden sezon w Juventusie mój klient może zarobić 3,8 miliona euro. Było również zainteresowanie ze strony Genoy, Palermo, Fiorentiny i Parmy, ale wymienione ekipy niczego nie zaproponowały. W tej sytuacji Amauri zdecydował się z powodów rodzinnych pozostać w Juve. Kategoria:Strona główna